


[Podfic] In the Rain and Bright Sunshine

by froggyfun365



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin knows almost everything there is to know about Bradley James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Rain and Bright Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the rain and bright sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258) by [MontanaHarper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper). 



> Title from "I Want All of You" by The Verve Pipe.

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/hdgrjbiehl3eabm4y27c). Duration: 00:03:25, 3.13 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
